


Ваша

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Expanded Universe, F/F, Femslash, Legacy (Star Wars comics), Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: Маленькая PWPшка по новой серии комиксов "Star Wars Legacy" c двумя очень милыми дамами.На момент постельной сцены Марасии 16.Написано в ноябре 2006 года.





	

Мне десять. Я слушаю истории про моего августейшего деда, основавшего Империю, и играю с моделями истребителей. Ко мне подводят высокую, на целых три фута выше меня, женщину и говорят:

\- Ваше Высочество, позвольте представить Вам Элке Веттэр.

Я киваю рассеянно и спрашиваю из чистой вежливости:

\- Ты чья? - ожидая, что она сейчас назовет мне номер своего отряда.

Она плавным движением, полы плаща разлетаются в разные стороны сполохом багрового пламени, опускается на одно колено, и я вижу ее глаза.

\- Ваша.

Где-то ахают удивленно, а я какое-то время изучаю ее лицо, а затем произношу:

\- Можешь звать меня Сия, Рыцарь Веттэр.

\---

Мне шестнадцать. Я слушаю скучные речи Моффов и поучения моего отца. Я давно забросила своих кукол, вместо этого я играю с чувствами окружающих. Элке всегда на полшага позади меня, молчаливая и надежная, ее плащ – убежище ото всех моих неприятностей. 

Я беседую с моим отцом и исподтишка строю глазки новому начальнику его гвардии. Того зовут Антарес, он молод, то бишь лет на пять старше меня, красив и непроходимо глуп. Он старается не смотреть в мою сторону, но у него не получается, и его раскрасневшийся вид свидетельствует о том, что он не знает, проклинать ли в данный момент невыносимо тесные доспехи, или благословлять их же, поскольку исключительно из-за них начальство не замечает его состояния. Я победно улыбаюсь, целую в щеку отца и поворачиваюсь к двери, успевая заметить в огромных зеркальных панелях отражение погрустневшего Антареса. А потом я замечаю Элке, и все мысли о начальнике гвардии вылетают у меня из головы.

Потому что она смотрит на меня с не меньшей страстью. 

Через несколько дней я сталкиваю их лбами из-за какого-то надуманного пустяка. Вся хваленая выдержка форсюзеров исчезает, как роса поутру, когда они стоят друг напротив друга, глаза в глаза, руки на рукоятях саберов, готовые сцепиться в любое мгновение. Антарес растерян и зол, ему невдомек, почему Элке стала ему поперек дороги, она разъярена, частью из-за него, частью из-за меня. Их разводят в разные стороны, длиннохвостый Ганнер обнимает за плечи Антареса, шипя ему что-то на ухо, Элке поворачивается ко мне, и я улыбаюсь ей, как никогда раньше не улыбалась.

Принцесса уходит с чемпионом. 

Антарес сбрасывает руку Ганнера со своего плеча, когда видит, как я прижимаюсь к Элке. Он не простит мне этого. Элке, наверное, тоже. Я чувствую, как ее трясет, она обнимает меня за талию, тащит по нескончаемым коридорам и практически заталкивает в мои комнаты. 

\- Ты с ума сошла, глупая девчонка?

Она поднимает руку, будто хочет отвесить мне пощечину, и я спрашиваю ее просевшим голосом:

\- Ты чья?

Она медлит мгновение перед тем, как ответить:

\- Ваша... Проклятье!

Ее кулак врезается в стенку рядом с моей головой, я не успеваю испугаться, она впивается в мои губы жестоким поцелуем, ее объятия неосторожны, и ее доспехи слишком грубы против шелка моих одежд. Она отрывается от моих губ и подхватывает меня на руки. 

В моей спальне она снимает свои доспехи. Я неуверенно смотрю на нее, а затем начинаю сама раздеваться.

\- Нет, - она бросает наплечник куда-то на пол, - Нет. Позволь мне.

Я сажусь на кровать и смотрю, как она торопливо избавляется от своей одежды, она все еще выше меня, и на одной руке у нее затейливая татуировка, а грудь меньше чем у меня, еще бы, она носит доспехи с четырнадцати лет. Наш следующий поцелуй медленнее, неторопливее, она, похоже, хорошо представляет, что нужно делать в постели с женщиной, мое платье оказывается радом с ее одеждой, а е губы на моей шее. Она не умеет быть нежной, хоть и очень старается, но я не думаю, что мне это нужно.

Дорожка поцелуев спускаются от шеи вниз, и она шепчет что-то, когда я изгибаюсь в ее объятиях. Ее руки на моей коже кажутся белоснежными, и я запускаю пальцы в ее волосы и уже не пытаюсь сдержать стона. 

А потом она оказывается между моих ног, язычок по коже, и я вцепляюсь ей в волосы так сильно, что она с улыбкой разгибает мои пальцы, прежде чем продолжить. А потом я кричу, а она выдыхает мое имя и опять целует меня, и мой вкус объединяет нас. Я пересчитываю губами ее шрамы, Сила, как их много, от лайтсабера, от бластерных выстрелов, от виброножей, а она декламирует что-то вполголоса, строки о вечном блаженстве и прекрасном, как звезды, счастье. 

И я счастлива, восхитительно счастлива целую неделю. До тех пор, пока самозваный Император, оживший кошмар из детских сказок, не узурпирует трон моего отца.

\---

Мне двадцать три. Я слушаю миссионеров Конрада Раса и осторожные речи тех, кто недоволен правлением нового Императора. Я играю словами, чтобы убедить тех, кто сомневается, а как же их мало, тех, кто сомневается, большинство не видит разницы между Крайтом и мои отцом, присоединиться к восстанию. Мы подобны повстанцам полуторавековой давности, наши силы распылены по галактике, а на стороне нового Императора легионы штурмовиков и устрашающие темные Джедаи. Хотя нет, не Джедаи. Ситхи. 

Элке стоит за моей спиной, всегда на полшага позади меня, и я чувствую ее молчаливую поддержку. Теперь мы можем общаться без слов, Сила радужным ручьем бежит от меня к ней, чтобы свернуться на ее плече в уютный клубок.

Ко мне подходит Астрал Вао, дружелюбная тви'лека, и говорит что-то, но смысла слов я не улавливаю, потому что вижу, как расширяются глаза Элке, а затем и сама чувствую, как приближается опасность. Астрал понимает все с полуслова, ей тоже доводилось бывать в бегах, и она выводит нас на задворки миссии. Там мы видим, как здание оцепляют войска, и как вперед выходит полураздетая краснокожая дамочка, чьи лекку покрыты татуировками. 

Элке останавливается у одного из выходов и командует:

\- Астрал, уведи принцессу в безопасное место.

Я на какое-то время лишаюсь дара речи.

\- А... а ты?

\- Мое место здесь. Между Вами и Вашими врагами.

Астрал кивает согласно и исчезает в дверном проеме.

\- Но... Но как же мы...

\- Идите, принцесса, - она видит мое отчаяние, и ее взгляд на мгновение смягчается, - Иди, Сия.

Поцелуй горек, и она на секунду задерживает меня в своих объятиях, тихо шепчет несколько слов, а затем практически вышвыривает меня из миссии. 

\---

Я смотрю невидящим взглядом на стену каюты и мну в руках какую-то тряпку из гардероба зелтронской шлюшки, чей капитан согласился увезти нас с планеты. Глотаю слезы вперемешку с бессвязными словами и пытаюсь придумать, что же мне делать дальше. Как же мне жить дальше.

В ушах все еще стоит ее предсмертный крик, хотя как такое возможно, я была слишком далеко от места ее гибели, Сила донесла мне ее боль и отчаяние. А еще внешний облик той, кто убила ее.

Элке.

Меня обнимают за плечи, и я слышу тихий голос Астрал:

\- Не надо, принцесса. Она умерла, чтобы Вы могли жить. 

\- Слабое утешение.

\- Я понимаю. Но она выполнила свой долг. Теперь вы должны выполнить свой. 

Да. Выжить. Собрать силы. Нанести удар. Отомстить. Отомстить. Отомстить.

Сделать все, чтобы можно было спокойно вспоминать ее прощальный шепот:

"Ваша. До последнего вздоха."


End file.
